


So Stop Me If You've Heard This One Before

by crowleyshouseplant (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Bela Talbot, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But three demons walk into a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Stop Me If You've Heard This One Before

Dean, Bela, and Ruby walk into a bar.

There’s no punch line because there’s no joke. They just get together. They find a table in the darkest corner, and they sit on the benches with their knees spread wide, their backs slouched against cracked leather seats. Shadows pool in the hollow of their eyes.

They order a beer--a frothing cup for each of them, full of dark beer, slopping over the sides.

They share a platter of fries, and Ruby steals from Dean and Bela after she eats her fair share. She slathers them in ketchup. She wonders where she can get a milk shake. 

All three leave lipstick stains on the rims of their mugs, sloppy, needy, little kisses.

They ride away on motorcycles.

They don't look back.


End file.
